


Little Pet

by ansgtyy, soltandfrie



Series: Little Pet [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blindness, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Half Blind Character, Infantilism, Multi, Porn With Plot, dom!Geoff, edit: im going to hell lmao, idk man, ish, of the lads ykno, pet!Gavin, sub!Michael, thats also kind of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/pseuds/ansgtyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael couldn't be happier to have a new little pet to show off."</p>
<p>Geoff Ramsey, a very rich man, who has a very firey sub, Michael Jones. Michael loves his Daddy with all his heart, he also loves how his daddy spoils him. When one of Michael's friends gets a special present Michael can't help but beg for one and Geoff can't help but spoil him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:
> 
> i posted this on chapter two but i figured i should post it here too.  
> This is just an AU. It's fake. I don't believe this is how reality should be and whatnot. it's just an excuse for porn. das it. sorry if you have a problem with it and i've tried to make the tags more clear to understand. but as internet rules go: Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple. Thanks!

Michael was a spoiled sub, but only because his daddy allowed it. Michael would ask for something, and his daddy would get it without hesitation. It was just the way it was. So when Michael and Geoff had come home from visiting daddy's friend, Ryan, Michael was instantly asking for a new toy.

"I want one!"

"One what, baby?"

"A pet! I want a pet! Jon has a pet because his daddy bought it for him! I want one!"

Geoff stepped into the giant living room of their penthouse. He always did like something more modern. He tossed his coat on the couch and Michael trotted right behind, his socked feet hitting the hardwood ebony floor.

"Baby, having a pet is a huge responsibility.."

"I want one!"

"Michael."

"Daddy pleeeaase? I promise I'll take good care of it! I stay at home anyways! While you go off to work I have nothing to do.."

The little pout on his baby's face made Geoff sigh. He hated seeing his baby upset.

"You really want one?"

"Oh yes daddy! I'll walk him around and feed him and play with him! I promise!"

Geoff hummed and cupped his baby's cheeks, pecking the small pink lips. Who could say no to a face like his baby's?

"Fine. Let's go get one right now."

-x-

Geoff had taken his little sub to the same shop where Ryan had gotten his pet. It was very clean and incredibly high standard. There were several supplies lined up on shelves for the pets and after talking with the nice lady upfront, they were allowed to enter the back room where the pets were.

Michael was a fiery one, yet his daddy knew that he was incredibly shy in public. As they walked down a long hallway, he stayed near his daddy and followed right behind him, glancing at different pets behind large glass walls who seemed to stare at him with curious eyes.

"Daddy..? Will we take one of them home?"

"They're going to show us some that are similar to what we want, baby.. Just stay close to me."

Michael being the good boy he was, stayed close to his daddy as they entered another big emptier room. There were three pets sitting on the floor, all three wearing gags, blindfolds, and cuffs. Michael gasped softly and he hid behind his daddy, scared that maybe they'd suddenly do something.

"Mr. Ramsey, these are what seem to fit your need. Please feel free to look at them and touch. They won't harm."

Geoff nodded and he nudged his baby.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Take a look."

Michael peeked from behind his daddy's shoulder and slowly shuffled closer, glancing at the quiet pets. He could see all three were still but the one at the end was visibly jittery. Michael's lips quirked up as he shuffled over to him, reaching out to pet the soft locks.

"Hello, pet. My name is Michael. You're very cute."

His daddy moved immediately after Michael and chuckled to himself as he saw the pet eagerly leaning into the touch, basically cuddling into his baby boy.

"Daddy I want to see his eyes. He's so cute."

Geoff hummed and after getting an approval, he removed the blindfold. Michael gasped and the pet did too. Excited chittering and muffled noises filled the room and before Geoff or the lady could say anything else, Michael had already hugged the pet and claimed him his.

"I want him! Oh I want him so much! Daddy I want this one!"

"Are you sure? He seems a little talkative, baby.."

Michael giggled as the pet's emerald eyes gleamed excitedly, eager noises escaping the gag in his mouth.

"Oh yes daddy! He's perfect!"

His daddy didn't need any other incentive, and immediately signed the papers. They took him without a second thought, and on the drive back, Michael had sat with his new pet in the backseat.

"His name is Gavin, baby. He's yours now."

Michael smiled at the pet who was looking at him eagerly. He was practically vibrating with energy and Michael loved it. He scooted closer and set his hand on the pet's thigh, squeezing it a little and moving it higher up until he reached his crotch. His new pet, Gavin, shivered at the touch.

"My Gavvy... We're going to have so much fun, daddy. I'll play with him every day.. And I'll kiss him loads."

His hand gave Gavin a teasing squeeze before half straddling the pet, only one leg over his lap. Michael places small kisses on the pet's skin, especially his cheeks and eyes.

"Don't make a mess Michael, daddy doesn't like it when you leave his car all sticky."

Michael half giggled half moaned as he rutted a little against Gavin's side. The pet whimpered.

"Don't worry daddy, my little Gavin will clean it all up. Right, gavvy? You'll be a good boy and clean me right up?"

Gavin nodded eagerly and Michael moaned softly as he ground his hips a little harder against the bare skin of his pet. The bottom of his lip was caught between his teeth and Gavin leaned in to nuzzle his cheek, cooing softly and desperately. His arms were cuffed behind him but he didn't dare beg for them to be freed. Only his masters could choose to do that.

Michael continued grinding and his little pants grew louder and soon he was whining and whimpering, soft moans being pressed against Gavin's lips.

"Ohhh.. Daddy.. Daddy... Gavvy.. s'good.. Mm.."

He knew his daddy was struggling to drive, he could tell from the bumps on the road that made the entire car jump and caused Michael to rub harder against Gavin. He knew daddy would scold him later for being so distracting, but it felt good. His body shivered at Gavin's desperate whimpers and his hard on right beneath his thigh, his lips and chin damp from the heavy panting between the two.

Michael moved closer still to Gavin and picked up his pace, kissing the pet's lips as a high pitched moan filled the car and he came right in his panties. Some of it smeared a bit on Gavin but Michael didn't care. He let out a shaky sigh and he fell back on the seats, giggling softly as he came down from his tiny high.

"Gaaavvy.. Lick me clean?"

Geoff could see his baby spreading his legs wide open for the pet, and Gavin immediately moved in between without being told twice. Michael lifted his skirt and immediately let out a squeal as Gavin licked him through the thin fabric, as well as he could with the gag. His tiny body trembled and let out soft "ohhs" as Gavin continued lapping up the cum left on the pink panties, and he knew that his daddy was going to be staring. And Michael couldn't be happier to have a new _little pet_  to show off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael spends a bit of time with his little pet once they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. There was a comment in the first chapter, and maybe i should make it more clear? This is just an AU. It's fake. I don't believe this is how reality should be and whatnot. it's just an excuse for porn. das it. sorry if you have a problem with it and i've tried to make the tags more clear to understand. but as internet rules go: Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple. Thanks!  
> anywho.  
> this is mega late. pls forgive. i have no excuse except life happens kno.
> 
> i am also going to hell lol. enjoy!  
> leave me a comment, review, suggestion, anything would be AWESOME. 
> 
> hit me up : ansgtyy.tumblr.com

"Gavvy! We're home!"

Michael giggled as he bounced past his daddy who had just opened the door for them, his shoes quickly discarded somewhere along the way. His arms flew up in the air with a happy laugh, spinning in a little circle with a bounce.

"Daddy wants the very best so we got the prettiest view! And now it's yours too, Gavvy!"

Geoff gently coaxed Gavin into the room, shutting the door behind him. His baby was far too eager and excited, and for a moment he considered scolding him for what he had done in the car. But there's no way he could. Not with how happy he looked. He could never bring himself to ruin his baby's mood unless it was necessary. Michael spun on his heel as he ran over to Gavin, delicate fingers curling around his hands.

"C'mon, Gavvy...! We gotta get you all washed and dressed and make you all pretty! Daddy doesn't like it when we're all dirty and plain, silly!"

Giggles and footsteps faded deeper into his penthouse, and Geoff followed after them at a distance. He took his time because, really, there was no rush. His baby was happy with his new toy, and Gavin was more than eager to follow Michael.

* * *

Michael's room was what you'd expect for a spoiled little sub. He had quite a Queen sized bed and although most of it was white, there were small hints of pinks and reds and even greens and blues. But those were from his collection of plushies. Bears, bunnies, Mario mushrooms, 'Ruppees' as Michael liked to call them, and tons of other things Geoff had no idea what they were called. Video games were all set up in a small corner of the room, but the rest was open space. Plush throw rug on the floor, fairy lights decorating walls, a bit of makeup his baby had been experimenting with, and a lovely white dresser that was decorated with polaroids his baby had taken. His room even had a bathroom with bath and all.

It was truly all Michael's space.

When Geoff caught up with the two, he was thoroughly pleased with the sight.  
His baby had stripped completely in front of Gavin, smiling as he peeled off the clothes his pet was wearing.

"You'll be so good, Gavvy. Daddy will love you so much when I dress you up all pretty.."

Small hands fumbled with the gag and as soon as it fell Gavin squeaked and spoke, his voice weak from misuse.

"Y-You.. S-So pretty! P..Pretty baby!"

They were almost silent whispers but Michael beamed, giggling and clapping to himself. He still hadn't noticed his daddy by the door.

"Gavvy you spoke! You're so cute! Oh, I love you already!"

Michael kissed every inch of skin on Gavin's face, smiling shyly as he received many kisses back. Gavin was so friendly and sweet! His daddy made the best choice in bringing Gavvy home.

Geoff only made sure there weren't any issues as the two retreated to the bathroom before leaving to his own duties. His baby was happy and that was his only priority.

  
~*~

 

After a shared bath with lots of bubbles and scented soaps, Michael had hopped out and pulled Gavin out as well. His little pet stumbled with his limbs and knocked his legs against things, but Michael would always let out small coos and ask if he was okay. What a silly pet, so clumsy! But he loved him. Gavin was perfect!

"I have lots of panties for you, Gavvy. Daddy really likes them so you should wear them... Here,"

Michael pulls out a small white cotton pair. It's simple and they even had a tiny pink bow.

"These are comfy, I promise. I just don't want you wearing those old things you had on. From now on, you'll only wear cute clothes!"

Gavin looked down at Michael who was helping him lift his legs and stick them in the right holes, eyes a bit wide from the genuine curiosity and confusion.

"Cute..? Cute clothes?"

His toes felt funny in the rug. He'd never felt something so soft before. The panties slipped right up and they were so snug and comfy.. He liked this!  
Michael seemed to notice and he shot up with a bounce, curls going along with the movement and making them seem even more bouncier than usual.

"Yes! Only the cutest for my Gavvy."

Michael's smile turned into a more playful one as his hands cupped Gavin's cheeks.

"You're such a pretty pet. So pretty and only for me and daddy."

Plump pink lips met chapped ones, but that didn't stop him. He ran his tongue across Gavin's lower lip, giggling as Gavin flushed.

"Daaaddy! C'mere! Look at our little pet, Gavvy!"

Maybe his daddy would like Gavin just in panties... Well Michael sure did.  
Moments later, Geoff stepped into his room and the look on his face was enough to make both Gavin and Michael flustered. Only, it was Michael who ran his fingers down his Gavvy's chest, playful brushes lingering near the panties.

"Isn't he the best, daddy? I want to play with him after dinner.."

Geoff could see that familiar hunger in his baby's eyes, and it lit something inside him too. Suddenly all he wanted to do was watch his baby have his own fun with their new addition, but Michael was right.

"After dinner baby.. But yes, Gavin looks lovely.. You did such a good job, Michael."

 

 


End file.
